Destino de un Kitsune
by Flarius
Summary: Después de pelear contra Sasuke en el Valle del Fin Naruto será traicionado por el consejo de Konoha y dejado a su suerte por lo que tendrá que hacer todo lo posible aferrarse a la vida y tratar de seguir adelante Lo que no sabe es que a partir del momento en el que fue traicionado su vida cambiara bastante de un modo que jamás imagino
1. Chapter 1

Espero que este fic vaya a ser de su agrado ya que no sé si la trama vaya a ser de su interés por lo que tratare de hacer de este fic al igual que los otros que tengo un buen trabajo

* * *

**Destino de un Kitsune**

**Capítulo 1: El comienzo**

En el territorio del fuego para ser específico cerca de las fronteras del país del Fuego se podía observar que Naruto estaba bastante herido, después de todo no hace poco había sido perseguido por algunos ambus que los estaban cazando como si fuera un animal salvaje ya que según la mayoría del consejo pensó que ya era hora de **"Deshacerse del Demonio"** y así poder completar lo que el Yondaime dejo pendiente años atrás y que mejor oportunidad que aprovechar que Naruto estaba muy débil debido a su pelea contra Sasuke en el Valle del Fin

Pese al hecho de haber podido escapar con algo de suerte de los ambus lamentablemente Naruto había salido bastante lastimado en el proceso de escape por lo que en estos momentos lentamente iba perdiendo algo de sangre a causa de las heridas que había sufrido. Normalmente en este tipo de situaciones el kyubi se encargaba de curar a Naruto usando su chakra, de no ser por el hecho de que los ambus le habían colocado un sello especial a Naruto que bloqueaba el poder curativo de Kurama

Naruto utilizando las últimas fuerzas que le quedaban decidió ir al bosque que estaba cerca de donde estaba para poder meditar un poco y tratar de reflexionar un poco sobre lo que ha sido su vida mientras moría lentamente a causa de la herida casi fatal de su hombro, al menos así podría relajarse un poco mientras esperaba su inminente final

– Supongo que esté es mi fin… Solo lamento no haber cumplido mi promesa.- Lentamente Naruto sentía como la vida poco a poco iba desapareciendo de su cuerpo pero en ese mismo momento escucho la voz de alguien muy familiar

– **Vas a rendirte así como así sin importar lo que piensen tus seres queridos**

– ¿Y que se supone que haga?, ya no me quedan más energía para moverme o sobrevivir; y aunque sobreviviera qué caso tiene vivir, no fui capaz de evitar que mi mejor amigo escapara con aquel traidor. He fallado, les he fallado a todos

Aunque no lo pareciera Kurama no le gustaba que Naruto sufriera de esa manera, podría decirse que después de haber estado los últimos 12 años sellado dentro de él le había tomado cierto cariño

– **Sé que todo parece estar perdido y que no vale la pena vivir, pero debes saber que todavía hay una persona que ha estado esperando por ti desde hace mucho tiempo**

– ¿De qué hablas?

– **Trata de Recuerda la promesa que le hiciste a aquella chica que fue la primera persona de cuando fueras más fuerte regresarías por ella **

Al escuchar esas palabras Naruto pudo recordar cómo había conocido a aquella chica que fue su primera amiga y posiblemente su primer amor; al mismo tiempo recordó la promesa que le había hecho aquel día

* * *

**Flash Back**

**10 de Octubre**

Ya era de noche y por las calles de la aldea se podía apreciar como un Naruto alrededor de unos 8 años hacia lo posible por huir de una turba de aldeanos que eran respaldados por unos cuantos Chunnins y Jounins ya que como cada año en ese mismo día varios de los aldeanos y shinobis de la aldea decidían darle a Naruto un "regalo especial"

Después de apenas lograr escapar de los que lo perseguían Naruto pudo darse cuenta que debido a la persecución se había adentrado en un sitio desconocido de la aldea; al principio estaría un poco alarmado por no saber dónde estaba pero a causa de las heridas que había sufrido poco le importaba donde estaba ya que lo único que quería era que su sufrimiento terminara de una vez por todas

Al final, pese a las heridas que tenía Naruto fue capaz de recargarse en uno de los postes de luz que había cerca por lo que simplemente se recargo en el poste mientras lentamente iba perdiendo la conciencia esperando ya no tener que despertar más

Lo que no sabía era que su vida cambiaría a partir de ese momento ya que cerca de donde estaba él, 2 mujeres, para ser más exacto, eran una mujer adulta y una niña aparentemente de la edad de nuestro rubio jinchuriki iban caminando y pudieron ver que Naruto estaba en mal estado por lo que decidieron atender sus heridas

Para cuando Naruto despertó pudo ver que se encontraba en una especie de cabaña

– ¿Dónde estoy?, y ¿Cómo fue que llegue aquí?... _Cuando Naruto trato de levantarse pudo sentir que su cuerpo aún le dolía_

– **Veo que ya estás mejor. Me alegra que nada malo te pasara**

Cuando Naruto miro al lugar de donde provenía la voz de aquella persona pudo darse cuenta de que era una mujer joven con el pelo cortó negro, ojos marrones y piel clara, además vestía túnicas de color púrpura y rosado, un collar de oro con una joya de color rojo alrededor de su cuello, y sandalias marrones

Al principio Naruto creyó que aquella mujer era una especie de angel por haberlo salvarlo pero luego recordó que debía regresar a la aldea o de lo contrario Sarutobi se preocuparía por él. Por desgracia a causa de que aún estaba lastimado al dar el primer paso termino cayendo de rodillas

– **Por favor no te muevas, tus heridas aún no sanan por completo**

Después de revisar que estuviera bien con respecto a sus heridas y que aquella mujer se presentara como **Sēramu** ella le contó a Naruto como ella y su hija lo habían encontrado en mal estado por lo que decidieron curarlo; incluso hubo varias quejas de varias personas que lo mejor era dejar que ese "monstruo" muriera de una vez pero claro aquella mujer no les hizo caso en lo más mínimo

Al saber que Sēramu lo ayudo a pesar de lo que decían las demás personas hizo que Naruto se sintiera mejor, pero al mirar pudo notar que la hija de Sēramu no estaba a lo cual Sēramu le dijo que Sara _(Su hija)_ fue a buscar algunas vendas y algunas cuantas pomadas para él por lo que se tardaría algunos minutos en volver

Al regresar la hija de **Sēramu** con algunas vendas y pomadas Naruto pudo ver que la hija de **Sēramu** era una pequeña pelirroja aparentemente de su edad de ojos color violeta y piel clara que llevaba una especie kimono rosado

Al ver que Naruto estaba mejor alegro bastante a Sara ya que por alguna razón que no podía explicar se sentía bastante cómoda al estar cerca de Naruto

Después de dejar las vendas y pomadas junto a Naruto para que su madre las usara y que Naruto le agradeciera mucho por su ayuda Sara no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco

– Espero que con esto pronto te mejores

– Gra…gracias

Aunque no lo pareciera Naruto parecía que había quedado algo encantado con la apariencia de Sara aunque podía decirse que en el caso de Sara era algo parecido

Al ver la forma en la que actuaban los 2 pequeños hizo que **Sēramu** por alguna razón se sintiera mejor ya que podía ver que tanto Naruto como Sara serían grandes amigos, y quien sabe, tal vez en algún futuro se conviertan en algo más que unos simples amigos

Así el tiempo paso y cada vez que podía Naruto siempre iba con Sara para poder pasar el tiempo con ella. Mientras el tiempo pasaba tanto Naruto como Sara se iban conociendo cada vez más y más por lo que después de un tiempo sentían que su amistad poco a poco iba aumentando casi al punto de sentir algo más que una simple amistad

Por desgracia después de pasar año y medio tanto **Sēramu** como Sara debían volver a su hogar ya que el tiempo que tenían para estar en la aldea casi había terminado lo cual claramente había entristecido bastante a Naruto y a Sara

Antes de tener que partir Sara le pidió a Naruto que las siguiera a un sitio especial para ella ya que tenía algo importante que decirle

Al llegar al sitio Naruto se sorprendió al ver la belleza del paisaje, a decir verdad nunca antes había visto algo parecido

Una vez que ambos estuvieron sentados en el pasto Sara le contó a Naruto que cada vez que estaba cerca de él ella se sentía de una manera bastante extraña ya que podía sentir una sensación cálida en su pecho lo cual sorprendió bastante a Naruto ya que era exactamente lo mismo que sentía él cuando estaba cerca de ella

– _Espero que a pesar de todo sigamos siendo amigos_.- Ciertamente Sara temía que Naruto no sintiera lo mismo y que eso pudiera afectar su amistad pero para su asombro Naruto la estaba abrazando

– **Sabes Sara, desde hace algún tiempo empecé a sentir cierto cariño por ti, y no exactamente del tipo de cariño que uno siente por sus amigos ya que puedo sentir que este cariño proviene de lo más profundo de mi corazón**

Al saber que Naruto se sentía de la misma manera que ella hizo que Sara se sintiera muy feliz por dentro ya que sabía que para Naruto ella era alguien importante

Después de poder aclarar lo que ambos sentían tanto Naruto como se prometieron que pasara lo que pasara ambos se volverían a ver y para ese momento harían lo posible por estar juntos

A pesar de que ambos sabían que tal vez no se volverían a ver algo en ellos les decía que sin importar lo que pasara algún día se volverían a ver y cuando eso sucediera

**Fin del Flash Back**

* * *

Al recordar aquella promesa que le hizo a Sara hace ya mucho tiempo Naruto sabía que sin importar la situación en la que estaba actualmente debía de sobrevivir a toda costa

Lejos del continente de fuego justo en lo profundo de las montañas se podían observar a 4 personas reunidas en el centro de una cueva. Cualquiera que las viera diría que estaban solos de no ser por el simple hecho de estaban acompañadas por 4 grandes lobos

A juzgar por sus expresiones parecía que estaban discutiendo sobre algún tema realmente serio con respecto a las naciones elementales y el asunto de los Bijuus

– Por lo visto las cosas ya comenzaron a iniciar.- Hablo el que parecía ser el más alto de todos de nombre Solomon

– _Debemos hacer lo posible por que Akatsuki no destruya el delicado balance que existe_.- Esta vez hablo el que parecía ser el más fuerte de nombre Gaia

– Es más fácil hablar que actuar lo mejor será tomar con calma las cosas y tratar de pensar en un buen plan.- Esta vez hablo el sujeto que parecía ser el más sabio del grupo de nombre Zack

– _¿Y que se supone que debemos hacer al respecto?, a este paso akatsuki atrapara a todos los bijuus y cuando eso pase ten por seguro que el balance natural como lo conocemos se verá afectado drásticamente_

Lo que dijo Gaia era verdad, si no hacían algo rápido las cosas podían complicarse por lo que debían de apresurarse. Después de pensar y de discutir lo que debían hacer al respecto cada quien se encargaría de vigilar individualmente los movimientos de akatsuki

Tras tener todo planeado decidieron revisar la información que tenían con respecto a los actuales Jinchurikis que tenían hasta el momento y al llegar a la parte donde tenían los datos de Naruto ciertamente no les gusto lo que leyeron ya que sus últimos datos que obtuvieron gracias a los esfuerzos de algunos de sus mejores espías claramente indicaban que algunos miembros del consejo trataron de matar al chico que posee sellado al Kyubi y que actualmente se encuentra vagando por el continente con varias heridas

Al saber que Naruto estaba en malas condiciones Zack y los demás decidieron enviar a uno de sus mejores hombres para que fuera a ayudarlo y evitar que muriera ya que tenía un papel importante que debía cumplir a toda costa

* * *

Espero que con este pequeño prologo/comienzo de ser posible les haya aclarado aunque fuera un poco el tipo de trama que trato de aplicar ya que de ser posible pienso utilizar una temática donde Naruto lo hayan traicionado en Konoha por lo cual decida viajar y entrenar recorriendo todos los continentes ninjas al lado de su novia y que con ayuda de los 4 sujetos misteriosos (Que más tarde revelare quienes son) traten de evitar que akatsuki se apodere de los demás bijuus

**Nota:** Antes de que alguien pregunte si este será un fic donde Naruto odie a Konoha por traicionarlo podría decirse que de cierto modo si, ya que a pesar de haber sido traicionado Naruto solo odiara a algunas cuantas personas en la aldea mientras que con los demás se mantendrá en una posición casi neutral ya que con ayuda de Kurama y con lo que vivirá más adelante durante su entrenamiento la forma de ser de Naruto cambiara

Con respecto a la pareja que escogí para Naruto creo que es más que obvio que será un _**Naru/Sara**_ ya que de todas las parejas que he visto para Naruto hasta ahora en los fics, ya sea como pareja principal o del tipo harem el _**Naru/Sara**_ solo lo he visto una sola vez fuera del harem por lo que hasta donde sé este sería el 2° _**Naru/Sara**_ de la Historia de los fics

La verdad no creo que este fic vaya a ser del tipo harem ya que esta vez pienso enfocarme en una sola chica para Naruto. No es que no me gusten las historias del tipo harem pero deben saber que no siempre escribiré historias donde Naruto tenga harem ya que de vez en cuando tratare de hacer, o al menos trataré de enfocarme en chicas que rara vez sean la pareja de Naruto o que simplemente nunca son utilizadas fuera del harem

* * *

Ejemplos: _**Karin, Fuu, Tayuya, Kin, Yakumo, Hotaru. Etc.**_

* * *

Sin más que decir me despido hasta la próxima y espero que esta historia sea de su agrado


	2. Tiempo Después

Aquí les traigo la continuación de este fic por lo que espero que lo disfruten

* * *

**Reviews**

**Cerezo Dulce 11: **Espero que este capítulo sea de igual de bueno que el prologo

**Gerymaru****: **Me alegra que te gustara mi idea ya que a decir verdad los fics con las parejas poco usuales a veces para Naruto suelen ser interesantes. Con respecto a Sara y Tayuya estoy de acuerdo de que por su actitud y cabello rojo pueden ser buenas parejas para Naruto

**Rey96**: Sin más que esperar aquí está el siguiente capítulo

**Ezetxzk Maggots****: **Aquí está la continuación por lo que espero que te agrade

**POCHO102****: **Me alegra que te guste la pareja de Naru/Sara ya que no es muy común que digamos Con respecto a las chicas que mencione antes ciertamente no es común verlas como pareja principal para Naruto ya que en situaciones así solo suelen estar en harems

**ChenchoXDBernna****: **Me agrada que hayas leído aunque fuera uno de mis fics. Aquí está mi continuación y espero que mi PM te haya aclarado las dudas que tenías sobre Sara

**Haseo55**: Espero que esta historia te agrade. Con respecto al asunto que mencionaste de las chicas supongo que en cierto modo (Al menos eso creo) es cierto por lo que de ser posible hare lo que pueda por realizar algún fic donde Naruto tenga una pareja poco inusual (Ejem: Shizuka, Shion o Koyuki)

* * *

Sin más que decir aquí les dejo la continuación del fic

**Capítulo 2: Tiempo después**

Han pasado ya 4 años desde el incidente ocurrido en el Valle del Fin donde Naruto tras ser emboscado por varios ambus fue herido de gravedad y dado por muerto, al menos por la mayoría ya que con las heridas que Naruto había sufrido era difícil pensar que sobreviviría

Cuando toda la aldea se enterara de lo que había ocurrido a decir verdad hubo varias reacciones por parte de todas partes:

Al saber que Naruto había "muerto" a manos de los ambus después de su enfrentamiento contra Sasuke varios de los que odiaban a Naruto empezaron a festejar ya que al saber que el "Demonio Maldito" al fin había muerto.

Claro que cuando Tsunade y Jiraiya se enteraron de lo que había ocurrido en el valle del fin se habían molestado bastante al igual que algunos de los líderes de clanes principales ya que nunca imaginaron que varios de los miembros del consejo decidieran conspirar para deshacerse de Naruto, al menos no de esa manera

En cuanto Tsunade al lado de los pocos líderes de los clanes principales que estaban del lado de Naruto exigieron a los miembros del consejo una explicación del porqué actuaron de ese modo se sorprendieron bastante al saber que gran parte de la aldea estaba harta de tener que lidiar con la "Encarnación del Kyubi" por lo que decidieron actuar de inmediato y deshacerse de la amenaza

Ciertamente las cosas estaban tensas y no solamente en Konoha ya que pronto la noticia de lo ocurrido se esparció rápidamente por todo el continente elemental hubo bastantes problemas que nadie había imaginado

Ya que una vez que la noticia de lo ocurrido se extendió algunas aldeas shinobis como Iwagakure o Kumogakure trataron de encontrar a Naruto y esperar que estuviera vivo ya que al saberse que Naruto es el Jinchuriki de Kurama, además de ser hijo de Minato varias de las aldeas hicieron lo posible por encontrar a Naruto y así hacerlo un arma pero hasta sus esfuerzos por encontrarlo vivo han sido inútiles

* * *

**País del Fuego**

Aunque no lo pareciera las cosas para el país del fuego, especialmente para Konoha se complicaron bastante durante los últimos 4 años ya que desde que Sasuke logró escapar y no pudieron hacer nada para encontrarlo a él la aldea de la hoja tuvo bastantes problemas ya que además de que Orochimaru estuviera un paso más cerca de obtener el poder del sharingan no había rastro alguno de Naruto; sin contar que en el peor de los casos era posible que por culpa de ese error era muy posible que Akatsuki extrajera al Kyubi

Y lo peor fue que cuando el señor feudal del país del fuego se enteró de lo hecho por el consejo exigió saber porque decidieron desterrar, por no decir tratar de asesinar a Naruto de ese modo

Al principio varios del consejo teniendo la esperanza de que sus argumentos funcionaran le contaron al señor feudal que esa era la mejor opción ya que según sus palabras tener al Jinchuriki del Kyubi era peligroso ya que corrían el riesgo de que el bijuu tomara el control sobre Naruto y en el peor de los casos el Kyubi escapara. Claro que hubo quienes mencionaron que eso sería algo imposible ya que el sello dejado por el Yondaime era lo bastante poderoso como para contener el poder del Kyubi

Al final, tras escuchar los argumentos el señor feudal solo estaba decepcionado por la forma en la que actuaban la mayoría de los habitantes de la aldea ya que pudo notar que la mayoría de la gente no podía ver más allá del odio

**Konoha**

En estos momentos Tsunade se encontraba revisando algunos de los documentos que debía de revisar, y aunque no lo pareciera en el fondo estaba realmente triste ya que desde lo ocurrido aquel día las cosas en la aldea no han vuelto a ser las mismas

Justo en ese mismo instante y como era de costumbre Jiraiya entro por la ventana, puede que al principio Tsunade le digiera que debía entrar por la puerta pero en estos momentos no tenía las ganas de golpearlo ya que tenía la esperanza de que Jiraiya tuviera al menos algo de información sobre el paradero de Naruto

– **Veo que aún sigues algo triste pero la verdad no te culpo. Después de todo han pasado 4 años desde que el gaki desapareció sin dejar rastro alguno**

– Realmente me hubiera gustado hacer algo por él pero creo que ya es tarde para hacer algo solo espero que tu red de espías pueda encontrarlo

– **Por desgracia hasta el momento no hemos tenido suerte; aun con los mejores espías de mi red el encontrar rastro alguno de Naruto ha sido casi imposible**

El no poder encontrar rastro alguno del paradero de Naruto era algo que deprimía bastante a los 2 sannin ya que consideraban al rubio como si fuese su propio hijo

– **Con respecto a la aldea dime ¿Cómo van las cosas? **

– Temo que si esto sigue así la aldea estará en serios problemas si no hacemos algo para solucionarlo

Desde que el consejo cometió el gran error de tratar de matar a Naruto, Konoha ha tenido serios problemas financieros ya que después de lo ocurrido algunos de sus aliados como _**Haru no Kuni**_ (País de la Nieve) o **Nami no Kuni** habían roto sus tratados de alianza ya que les parecía algo casi inhumano lo que le habían hecho a Naruto

Y lo malo era que su relación entre Suna estaba algo tensa. Desde que la aldea de Suna se enteró que Naruto había sido exiliado y casi asesinado estuvieron a punto de romper la alianza que tenían, a decir verdad fue una suerte que el actual Kazekage al ser un buen amigo de Naruto decidiera seguir con el tratado de alianza

**Ichiraku Ramen**

Los amigos de Naruto, o al menos los que no estaban ocupados en misiones se encontraban reunidos en el restaurante favorito de su amigo y al igual que Tsunade y Jiraiya extrañaban bastante a Naruto

Después de lo ocurrido aquel día en cierto modo Konoha no ha vuelto a ser lo que solía ser

* * *

**Flash Back**

Después de que toda la aldea se enterara por parte de un escuadrón ambu que Naruto probablemente haya sido asesinado por Sasuke durante su enfrentamiento fue una gran sorpresa para muchos; los novatos de la hoja al igual que los que estimaban a Naruto no podían creer que Naruto haya sido asesinado

Lamentablemente la reacción por parte de los que odiaban a Naruto no se hizo esperar

Tan pronto se enteraron de lo ocurrido hicieron una gran fiesta en "honor" al acto del último Uchiha por haber asesinado al "demonio maldito" de la aldea. Puede que Sasuke haya desertado de la aldea por sus propias ambiciones pero poco les importaba a los aldeanos ya que gracia a él ya no volverían a ver al que alguna vez llamaron demonio

Tsunade al ver esto decidió que ya era hora de poner un fin a todo por lo que con ayuda de Shizune y algunos líderes de los clanes principales hicieron que toda la aldea se reuniera ya que tenía un anuncio importante que decir

Una vez que todos estaban reunidos Tsunade dio el anuncio de que debido a los sucesos recientes ocurridos en el Valle del Fin Sasuke será catalogado como Shinobi Renegado de rango A y que de ser posible se enviara a un escuadrón ambu en su captura para luego de proceder lo mejor posible ejecutarlo por su traición e intento de unirse a Orochimaru e intento de asesinato de Naruto en su pelea en el Valle del fin

Tras dar el anuncio Tsunade y los que estimaban a Naruto esperaban que con esto la situación con los aldeanos se calamara aunque la verdad ninguno se esperó lo siguiente

– Eso no importa en lo más mínimo. Debería estar feliz de que ese monstruo este muerto

– **En lugar de culpar al último Uchiha debería de agradecerle por acabar con ese demonio**

– _Es cierto… sin el demonio aquí nuestras vidas son mejores que antes_

Los que estimaban a Naruto no podía creer que el odio que los aldeanos le tenían los haya segado hasta ese punto y la verdad solo podían sentir decepción hacia ellos, en cambio Tsunade solo podía sentir una gran ira al ver la forma en la que se comportaban

Harta de tantas estupideces Tsunade decidió que ya era hora de revelar uno de los más grandes secretos que Konoha ha estado guardando por mucho tiempo y que seguramente haría que muchos cambiaran su forma de pensar con respecto a Naruto

**End Flash Back**

* * *

Ahora el resto de los 9 novatos comprendían la razón del por qué en el pasado Naruto era considerado como demonio y del porque solían tratarlo de una manera casi inhumana y la verdad eso los ponía realmente tristes ya que la verdad ninguno podía imaginar la carga, dolor y la soledad que uno lleva consigo al ser un Jinchuriki

Aunque ciertamente ninguno olvidaría la expresión que todos los demás tuvieron cuando se enteraron de la verdad acerca del pasado oculto de Naruto

Cuando todos en la aldea supieron que Naruto era el hijo del Yondaime se sorprendieron bastante ya que nunca esperaron algo así. Al principio muchos creyeron que Tsunade solo estaba mintiendo pero cuando recibieron las pruebas que confirmaban lo dicho por Tsunade hubo un gran silencio en la aldea

Los más cercanos a Naruto no podían creer que su mejor amigo fuese el hijo del más grande héroe que haya tenido su aldea aunque ahora que lo pensaban con cuidado se percataron del gran parecido físico que Naruto poseía con su padre

En cuanto los que trataron mal a Naruto en el pasado solo podían sentir asco de ellos mismos ya que por más que quisieran negarlo era la pura verdad y ahora comprendido el error que habían cometido

Lejos de ahí en un sitio desconocido varios akatsuki estaban reunidos en lo que parecía ser una especie de caverna al tiempo que una gran cantidad de chakra terminaba de ser extraído de un sujeto con una especie de traje/armadura rojo

Todo parecía indicar que al final tras algo de esfuerzo al fin habían terminado de extraer al Yonbi (bijuu de cuatro colas) de su jinchuriki

Tras extraer completamente al Yonbi y descansar un poco debido al desgaste de chakra Pain miro a Deidara y a Sasori que tan solo verlo ambos akatsuki sabían lo que debían hacer por lo que una vez que se recuperaron lo suficiente ambos akatsuki al igual que el resto del grupo desaparecieron y cada equipo de akatsuki se dirigió hacia su siguiente objetivo

Una vez que ambos akatsuki se retiraron del lugar un sujeto enmascarado apareció de entre las sombras para momentos después acercarse a Pain quien estos momentos parecía que estaba algo pensativo, como si estuviera en una especie de trance. Tan pronto regreso de su "trance" Pain miro fijamente a su compañero de akatsuki

– Dime Tobi/Obito ¿Has logrado dar con el paradero del 9 colas?

– _Por desgracia no he tenido suerte… por más que busque no he logrado encontrar aunque sea la más diminuta pista que indique su ubicación… es como si se lo hubiese comido la tierra_

– Considerando como está la situación actual es comprensible que el jinchuriki de 9 colas haga lo posible por pasar desapercibido, aunque debo admitir que sus esfuerzos por ocultarse son bastante buenos

– _Todavía sigo sin comprender como es posible que logre eludirnos de ese modo_

En otra parte que parecía estar alejada de las naciones elementales, justo lo que parecía ser un terreno montañoso se encontraban reunidos Zack con sus compañeros (Incluyendo los lobos) en lo que parecía ser una especie de dojo antiguo y frente a ellos se encontraban arrodillados 3 sujetos enmascarados

Debido a las máscaras que tenían puestas no era posible ver sus rostros pero a juzgar por su aspecto físico se podía notar que se trataba de un chico al lado de dos chicas aparentemente en plena adolescencia

Una vez que los 3 jovenes estaban listos Zack decidió contarles la razón del porqué los había llamado

– **Escuchen bien porque solo lo diré una vez. Tenemos información que Akatsuki ya ha capturado al menos 3 de los 9 bijuus y por la información obtenida recientemente creemos que su siguiente objetivo está en Sunagakure**

El oír que Akatsuki ya tiene en su posesión a 3 bijuus sorprendió bastante a los 3 jóvenes pero al saber que Akatsuki posiblemente iría a Suna para capturar al Shukaku preocupo bastante a los 3 jovenes, especialmente al chico enmascarado ya que hay se encontraba un viejo amigo

Aunque pareciera ser el más serio y calmado de los 3 no pudo evitar apretar los puños en señal de su molestia; esto no pasó desapercibido por los demás ya que sabían que esto se trataba de algo muy delicado para él

– Su misión es ir y evitar a toda costa que Akatsuki se apodere del 4° bijuu y si es posible lo mejor será que se encarguen de asesinar a los akatsuki que sean enviados

Tras recibir las órdenes los 3 jovenes desaparecieron en una nube de humo para poder ir a prepararse para su misión; tan pronto se retiraron la expresión de Solomon y sus compañeros demostraban una gran seriedad

– Dime Zack ¿Crees que sea seguro enviarlos a Suna?, después de todo recuerda que al menos 2 de ellos poseen un fuerte vínculo con esa aldea

– **Sé que consideran que es muy peligroso que los envié pero deben saber que no siempre podrán escapar de su pasado y esta misión seguramente le ayudara a aclarar algunas de las dudas que los han estado atormentando desde hace mucho tiempo**

– _Más te vale que estés en lo cierto… de lo contrario estarías poniendo en peligro a muchos_

Sin tener nada más que discutir Zack y los demás se retiraron del sitio

Por otro lado los 3 jovenes, o al menos las 2 chicas estaban listas para partir por lo que al ver que su compañero tardaría un poco las chicas decidieron pasar el tiempo hablando entre ellas para así evitar aburrirse mientras esperaban

Al paso de unos minutos las chicas pudieron ver que su compañero había llegado y a su lado vieron que se encontraba su compañero canino que tan solo verlo no fue necesario preguntar porque estaba a su lado

Al no haber más inconvenientes los 3 jovenes al lado del canino se dirigieron lo más rápido posible a Sunagakure ya que desde su posición geográfica actual tardarían un tiempo considerable en llegar a la aldea

* * *

Espero que este capítulo les haya sido de su agrado

Como pudieron ver en este capítulo se vio parte de lo que ocurrió después de que Naruto fuera traicionado y dejado a su suerte estando al borde de la muerte

Con respecto a los 3 jovenes digamos que sus identidades las dejare en secreto para dar suspenso aunque estoy seguro que el chico misterio es más que obvio quien es por lo que más adelante revelare que fue lo que ocurrió

Con respecto a las 2 chicas y el animal canino que estaba con él posiblemente en el siguiente capítulo revelare quienes son aunque con respecto al animal creo que algunos sabrán quien es por lo que más adelante revelare que ocurrió

Sobre el asunto de Sunagakure, más adelante en el fic sabrán qué tipo de relación personal por así decirlo tienen al menos 2 de los 3 sujetos enmascarados y también de lo que ocurrida una vez que lleguen a la aldea

También en caso de que alguien desee darme un pequeño reto, por así decirlo de que pareja poco usual quieren ver para Naruto en algún fic de ser posible yo veré lo que puedo hacer al respecto con el asunto

Sin más que decir me despido hasta la próxima vez


	3. Problemas en Suna

Lamento la demora pero aquí les traigo la continuación del fic

* * *

**Reviews**

**POCHO102****:** Gracias por el comentario y espero que te agradara el Two-Shot que hice de Naru/Shizuka. Con respecto a tu duda, un poco más adelante verás quienes son los que acompañan a Naruto y ver qué tipo de relación tienen con Suna

**Gerymaru****:** Tienes razón sobre que en fics de español no hay ninguno (Hasta donde se) que sea un _**Naruto X Ryūzetsu**_ y ciertamente ese tipo de pareja sería algo nuevo en los fics. Con respecto a lo que haría el señor feudal como escarmiento debido a lo sucedido, ya veremos que hará al respecto. Y sobre la reacción de Hinata y las demás chicas ya veré como ponerlo en un Flash Back pero eso será un poco más adelante

* * *

Sin más que decir me despido

* * *

**Capítulo 3: Problemas en Suna**

Han pasado un par de días desde que los 3 misterios jovenes enmascarados junto con su compañero canino salieron del dojo antiguo con rumbo hacia Sunagakure y a juzgar por su paso un poco acelerado y considerando su posición geográfica actual tardarían aproximadamente unos cuatro o cinco días más en llegar a su destino

Durante el camino ambas chicas pudieron que su compañero estaba bastante serio; más de lo que normalmente era y ciertamente eso les preocupaba bastante

Mientras que seguían avanzando el chico del grupo no podía dejar de pensar en su amigo y del peligro en el que estaba por culpa de Akatsuki; sin importar lo que pasara no permitiría que Akatsuki dañara nuevamente a uno de sus seres queridos

– * Más vale que llegue a tiempo *

Con ese pensamiento en mente el chico aumento un poco más el paso ya que no tenía tiempo que perder

* * *

**Sunagakure**

**(Noche)**

La aldea de Sunagakure estaba en lo que podía decirse en paz, ya que gracias a su actual Kazekage los habitantes de _**Suna**_ han logrado prosperar bastante en los últimos años

Justo en estos momentos, justo en el techo de la torre del Kazekage Gaara se encontraba mirando la luna y a juzgar por su expresión parecía estar algo preocupado ya que hacía poco más de dos meces había recibido una carta de Naruto donde le informaba que actualmente estaba buscando información importante sobre Akatsuki y de quien era su líder

El solo pensar en eso preocupaba aunque fuera un poco a Gaara; puede que actualmente Naruto se haya vuelto bastante fuerte de lo que era antes pero eso no significaba que las cosas fuesen fáciles para él; especialmente considerando el hecho de que ninguna de las naciones elementales sabían en lo más mínimo quien era el líder de Akatsuki y de que tan poderoso podría llegar a ser

Tras pensar en eso Gaara decidió retirarse, no sin antes tener un último pensamiento **–** *** Naruto. Más vale que estés en lo correcto sobre lo que haces *** **–** Tras ese pensamiento Gaara se disponía a retirarse, pero al dar un paso repentinamente tuvo un mal presentimiento

Fue entonces que Gaara escucho una fuerte explosión cerca de la entrada de la aldea, en cuanto se dio vuelta pudo ver que a lo lejos; cerca de la entrada había un rubio que estaba en lo que parecía ser una especie de ave gigantesca hecha de arcilla atacando a la aldea con una serie de explosivos

Rápidamente Gaara lo identifico como Deidara y la verdad estaba algo preocupado ya que según la información recolectaba hasta el momento de Akatsuki Deidara era uno de los miembros más poderosos de su organización

El ver esto Gaara no dudo ni un instante en ir y tratar de detener a Deidara ya que a este paso solo sería cuestión de tiempo antes de que Deidara terminara destruyendo y matando a todos en la aldea

* * *

Mientras tanto cerca de Sunagakure…

En estos momentos se podía observar como dos miembros de Akatsuki estaban quietos sin hacer nada en medio del desierto; era como si estuvieran esperando a que algo ocurriera

Fue entonces que uno de los dos miembros que parecía ser el menos paciente empezaba a perder la paciencia **–** _Maldición ¿Cuánto tiempo más tendremos que esperar?_ **–** A pesar de parecía de que ambos llevasen algo de tiempo esperando su compañero no parecía estar estresado

– Kisame es mejor que te calmes. Ahora mismos estamos esperando órdenes

– _Es fácil decirlo para ti; sinceramente ahora mismo preferiría hacer el trabajo de nuestros clones _

El ver que Kisame no parecía calmarse y que además perdiera fácilmente la paciencia hacia que Itachi a veces se preguntara el por qué Kisame era su compañero de equipo

Fue entonces que en ese momento Itachi recibió algo de información de parte de su clon que había enviado anteriormente indicándoles lo que debían hacer al respecto

Al ver que al fin harían algo Kisame se preparaba para lo que sería algo interesante

* * *

Regresando a Sunagakure…

* * *

La aldea de _**Suna**_ estaba en lo que parecía ser un gran caos debido al ataque constante de Deidara con su arcilla explosiva; por donde quiera que se viera solo había destrucción en la aldea a causa de las explosiones

Afortunadamente gracias a los esfuerzos de los shinobis lograron evacuar a los civiles antes de que salieran heridos por la batalla pero a pesar de todo aún había varios problemas dentro de la aldea

A causa de los ataques explosivos constantes de Deidara gran parte de la aldea había sido destruida y varios shinobis quedaron bastante heridos como para seguir en pelea

Pero antes de que la destrucción dentro de la aldea continuara Gaara se las había ingeniado para poder alejar a Deidara de la aldea

En estos momentos Gaara se encontraba fuera de la aldea lo más lejos posible luchando contra Deidara y aunque que no lo pareciera a Gaara le costaba algo de trabajo poder luchar contra Deidara

Tras eludir algunos cuantos ataques explosivos de parte de su oponente Gaara se alejó un par de metros para así tomar algo de aire y tratar de recuperarse de sus heridas; a pesar de su fuerza actual Gaara sabía que debía tener mucho cuidado ya que Deidara era un duro oponente

Mientras Gaara tomaba algo de aire y hacia lo posible por recuperarse Deidara solo sonreía de manera algo arrogante

– **Debo decir que eres más resistente de lo que pensé… pero temo que esto tiene que acabar**.- Fue entonces que Deidara utilizando su arcilla especial envió un monto de arañas y aves explosivas hacia Gaara teniendo un plan

Al ver esté ataque en combinación y ver que se dirigía hacia la aldea Gaara a pesar de su condición física actual decidió usar gran parte de su arena para proteger a la aldea de aquella explosión ya que estaba seguro de que de lo contrario todos en Suna morirían

Lo que Gaara no sabía era que a estas alturas Deidara tenía un plan que le sería de mucha utilidad y por desgracia Gaara sin saberlo había caído en una terrible trampa

Cerca de ahí…

Cerca del desierto de Suna se podría observar cómo los 3 jovenes iban a gran velocidad rumbo a Suna ya que hacía poco mediante un águila de invocación por parte de una de las chicas se habían enterrado de lo ocurrido recientemente en Suna

Al saber de lo ocurrido ninguno de los tres dudaron en acelerar aún más su paso ya que sabían que sería cuestión de tiempo antes de que Akatsuki obtuviera su objetivo pero al estar aproximadamente a 1 kilómetro cerca de la aldea el chico junto a su compañero canino sintieron que algo iba mal por lo que junto a las chicas se detuvieron

No paso mucho para que los cuatro se vieran forzados a hacerse a un lado para así evadir una espada que rápidamente reconocieron como una de las 7 espadas legendarias de Kirigakure: _**Samehada**_

Tan pronto vieron aquella espada los cuatro se pusieron a la defensiva ya que si Samehada estaba ahí solo podía significar una sola cosa. Fue entonces que vieron que Samehada se movió por si sola para posteriormente regresar con su dueño para posteriormente escuchar una voz familiar

– _**¿Pero que tenemos aquí?... no es más que un trio de mocosos junto con su mascota**_

Tan pronto vieron a Kisame sonriendo a su manera los cuatro sabían que debían tener mucho cuidado ya que estando Kisame presente significaba que Itachi no estaba lejos

Fue entonces que una de las dos chicas enmascaradas del grupo que tenía el cabello un poco largo de color café atado en una coleta decidió hablar

– Kisame ¿Qué rayos haces aquí?, se supone que Deidara y Sasori deberían ser los únicos Akatsuki por estos lados

Ante esa pregunta Kisame solo pudo sonreír aún más, solo que esta vez de manera algo burlona lo cual causo que la chica se molestara un poco ante su actitud

– _**He cierto que a ese par se le dio la orden de ir a Suna para capturar al Shukaku… pero lo que no saben esos dos es que a mí y a Itachi se nos dio la orden vigilar está zona ya que recientemente hemos sido informados de que ustedes han estado interfiriendo últimamente en nuestros planes**_

Al oír que habían sido descubiertos provoco cierta incomodidad en los tres jovenes ya que ahora que Akatsuki sabía de sus movimientos era muy posible se les dificultaría las cosas pero aun así no permitirían que algo así los detuviera

A pesar de que frente a ellos no se darían por vencido así que usando un poco de chakra ambas chicas hicieron una combinación de técnicas de Viento y Fuego con la esperanza de que eso les sirviera como distracción para poder seguir adelante pero antes de que la técnica golpeara a su objetivo Kisame interpuso a Samehada en medio provocando que su espada absorbiera todo el chakra de la técnica

– _**A pesar de que ahora lo saben mi objetivo trágicamente no podrán interferir más en nuestros planes**_

Al ver que no sería nada fácil deshacerse de Kisame para así poder continuar los tres jovenes sabían que debían de idear una forma de vencerlo, o al menos de encontrar algún modo para seguir adelante

Regresando a la pelea…

Lo único que se podía ver en el campo de pelea era una gran cortina de humo y polvo provocada por la explosión del ataque de Deidara

Una vez que gran parte de la cortina de humo y polvo se esfumo se podía ver como Gaara que poseía unas cuantas heridas respiraba algo agitado al tiempo que partes de su ropa se habían desgarrado a causa de la explosión, sin contar que gran parte de su arena parecía que se había cristalizado a causa de la inmensa fuerza de fuego de la explosión

Antes de que Gaara pudiera hacer algo al respecto de un momento a otro empezó a sentirse un poco mareado para posteriormente caer de rodillas con la vista algo nublada

Al ver el estado en el que se encontraba Gaara y ver que poco a poco se debilitaba Deidara solo pudo sonreír

– _**Por lo que veo el veneno en tu sistema al fin comenzó a hacer efecto**_

– ¿A qué… te refieres?- A causa de sus heridas y de los síntomas que sentía Gaara apenas era capaz de hablar

Al ver que Gaara aún no comprendía que era lo que pasaba Deidara decidió revelar lo que pasaba

– _**Es muy sencillo… mientras que te concentrabas en proteger con todas tus fuerzas a tu amada aldea de mis explosiones mi compañero que se ha estado manteniendo oculto todo este tiempo utilizando sus habilidades con el veneno creo un gas venenoso especial que al mezclarse con el polvo de la explosión entro en tu organizo provocando que tu cuerpo poco a poco vaya paralizándose**_

Al ver que había caído en una trampa de esa manera Gaara solo se maldecía internamente ya que debía de haber anticipado algo como eso y ahora por su descuido estaban a punto de extraerle el Shukaku

Fue entonces que Gaara empezó perder lentamente la consciencia al tiempo que su vista poco a poco se oscurecía debido a los efectos del veneno que recorría su sistema pero aun así Gaara sabía que debía seguir adelante

A pesar de su condición actual Gaara no se daría por vencido ya que por ningún motivo dejaría que Akatsuki se apoderara del Shukaku tan fácilmente; antes de caer inconsciente Gaara utilizando parte de su arena con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban y sin que Deidara lo notara envió un mensaje a sus hermanos empleando sus últimas esperanza de que el mensaje llegase a la aldea

Una vez que Gaara terminara desmayándose a causa de los efectos del veneno y de que Deidara lo colocara sobre su ave hecha de arcilla un extraño hombre de apariencia singular y expresión seria se colocó al lado de Deidara

– Veo que al fin lo atrapaste Deidara aunque me hubiera gustado que te demoraras menos

– _Cállate… como si tú lo hubieras hecho mejor… además lo importante es que completamos la misión_

– Puede ser pero realmente me hubiese gustado que no hicieras tanto escándalo en el proceso; tendremos suerte si no envían a alguien para que nos moleste

– _Como sea, además si envían a alguien simplemente lo haré estallar con mi arcilla y así demostrare que el Arte es una Explosión_

Al ver la actitud de su compañero con respecto al arte a veces podía sacar de quicio a Sasori

Una vez atrapado a Gaara y de que todo estuviese en orden ambos Akatsuki se retiraron del lugar con rumbo al sitio donde se llevaría a cabo la extracción del Shukaku sin saber lo que pronto ocurriría

* * *

Espero que este capítulo les haya gustado

Como pudieron ver la situación en Suna se ha puesta algo tensa con la aparición de Akatsuki y el rapto y captura de Gaara por parte de ellos

Con respecto a lo que ocurrirá con respecto al asunto de la aparición de Kisame e Itachi en medio del desierto de Suna y de lo que harán los tres jovenes, ya verán lo que ocurrirá y que tipo de desenlace tendrá

Sin más que decir me despido


End file.
